Graduation Speeches
by epiphanies
Summary: Hermione, Ron, Harry and Draco make their speeches! Some twisted surprises if you click me...:)


Graduation Speeches

  
  


"And, now, Hogwarts's new valedictorian, Miss Hermione Granger!"

Cheering.

Hermione smiled to the crowd, and winked at Ron.

  
  


"Thank you, thank you. Well, first I'd like to thank Professor Dumbledore for all of these great years here at Hogwarts. It has been the best seven years of my life.

I came to Hogwarts, new to the wizarding world, and ever so nervous, even though I didn't show it. The first person I met on the Hogwarts Express was Neville Longbottom, who had lost his pet toad. Wanting some friends before arriving at school, I offered to help him find it.

So, as I went in search of Trevor the toad, I stumbled into a compartment which held two boys, which, you wouldn't have known it, are my two best friends now. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley...I was ever so shocked to see Harry Potter, and I was utterly dumbfounded that he didn't seem to know anything about his past! I couldn't believe it. 

While the two and I didn't seem to get along at first, on Halloween night of the first year they saved me single handedly from an enormous troll, so you can see, that could bring people together!

We have all been through so much in here in the past seven years, good and bad. Second year, there was many attacks from the monster from within Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets. A basilisk was roaming the castle, which nobody knew about, and put many petrified people (including myself) into the hospital wing for months. Third year was very interesting, with the escape of convict Sirius Black (whom was vouched for by Albus Dumbledore last year), and I will never forget the first time I saw him.

Fourth year was by far the most exciting, with the Triwizard Tournament, and the four champions going after the prize money and honour for their school. Unfortunately, the end of that year held a very sad, horrible incident, the death of seventeen year old Cedric Diggory, whom was the first killed after the rise of Lord Voldemort."

A portion of the audience flinched.

"The next year, the Order of the Phoenix was taken out, and Cornelius Fudge, minister of magic, was proven wrong about the whereabouts of the Dark Lord, and was forced to resign.

That year was by far our worst, with the deaths of nearly a quarter of our students who thought that they could defeat one of the most powerful sorcerers on earth. That year was spent mourning, and most of us can still feel that awful feeling of dread tugging at our hearts when we think about what we lost.

The only good thing that we lost was Lord Voldemort, who was finally defeated by Albus Dumbledore, foresaken by his friends and followers when he suddenly turned his back on them.

The next two years were the quietest that Hogwarts had ever had.

I think that everyone was still getting over their losses and the knowledge that the Dark Lord was dead, that they would never have to worry about him again.

To this day, I know I will remember my first day of Hogwarts, and as of tomorrow, I will know that I will never forget my last day here, full of excitement, anxiety, and sadness as we leave our friends to grab hand with the future and leap forwards into a brand new life, full of ups, downs, love, hate, and our dear friends here, whom we will never forget. Thank you Hogwarts, for the best years of my life."

Cheers!!!!!!!!!!!

Dumbledore stands up, smiling and his eyes twinkling.

"Thank you, Miss Granger! Now, we'll have the class award winners! Please give a round of applause to Mr. Harry Potter, winner of the Divination Award, Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the Defense Against the Dark Arts Award, and Mr. Draco Malfoy, for the Potions Award!"

Harry, Ron, and Draco stood, looks of pure happiness on their faces.

Harry accepted his award first.

"Thank you, Professor, I know I'll be seeing you very soon, but I'd still like to thank you for all our years and adventures here at Hogwarts. I'd also like to thank Hannah Abott, hon, I couldn't have gotten through this year without you!"

Harry stepped off the podium to meet a blonde, pretty Hufflepuff girl, who smiled and grabbed his hand.

Ron was next.

"Thank you so much, everyone....and especially Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, you two taught me a lot! Herm from the books, and Harry from real life! Herm, I love you, and I'll miss you when you go on your trip to America for a month to study the life of wizards there! Write me a lot, ok? Thank you!"

Ron was reddish purple by the time he was finished.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Draco started, " I have had a great few years here, and I'd just like to say that Ginny, as long as you keep it up the way I showed you, baby, we'll have matching plaques up on our wall above our fireplace! Thank you everyone!" Draco smiled truly, with no sign of a smirk in sight.

Things really had changed, and all for the better.


End file.
